Padduscus Arms
Padduscus Arms Padduscus Arms was founded by P. Dirven in The Netherlands and is based in Dongen in North-Brabant, The Netherlands. Sniper Rifles PA99a1 The first gun designed by Padduscus Arms, it's a bolt action sniper rifle that uses custom made .408 PA rounds. It has a built in grip as well as a Bipod. The standard version comes with a scope designed by Padduscus Arms and a 6 round magazine, instead of the scope you can mount almost any sight on the rail located above the bolt. Also it has the Padduscus Arms logo on th stock of the gun. PA99 AW The arctic warfare variant of the PA99a1 with a white and black camo as well as the PA logo in gold. PA-HP408 High Powered sniper rifle using custom .408 PA rounds like the PA99a1 but is fed by a 9 round magazine. It is a bolt action sniper rifle with a very high range of up to around 3000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 964 m/s. It has two rails located above the bolt and at the bottom of the handguard to attach attachments like a grip, bipod or a scope. Also this gun has the PA logo engraved in the stock. PA-HP50 The .50 cal variant of the PA-HP using the .50 BMG rounds rather than a custom one in a 4 round magazine, furthermore it's identical to the PA-HP408 with a higher muzzle velocity at 977 m/s and a little bit more range. PA338LLR The PA338LLR or Padduscus Arms .338 lapua long rifle uses, as it says in it's name, .338 Lapua Magnum rounds in a 6 round magazine. It has a bottom rail with a foldable and adjustable bipod equipped and an adjustable sniper scope on the top rail as well as a foregrip on the magazine which is used to remove the magazine for reloading. Automatic Rifles PA-AR1 The first non-bolt action gun designed by PA, using custom 7.62 x 50 rounds made by PA. It fires fully automatic at a rpm of 770 and a muzzle velocity of 833 m/s. It has an integrated grip as well as front iron sight and no flash hider. The standard version come with a 22 round mag but other magazines can be used as well. PA-BMMR This bullpup multi-mission rifle has 3 different setups each for their own mission: The standard issue: standard rail and iron sights, no attachtments equipped and a 20 round magazine. The sniper version: same magazine, custom scope by Swarovski, a foldable and adjustable bipod and a suppressor equipped. The tacticians dream: comes with a custom rail with a flashlight in he front. It come with a EOtech holographic sight, a laser aiming module, a foregrip, a cheekrest, a suppressor and a 30 round magazine. Shotguns PA-12G The PA-12G is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun that standardly has an ammo capacity of 5 rounds and a red dot sight equipped for precise aiming. There is also the the PA-T12G which come with a suppressor, an ACOG-scope and 10 rd extended mags. It also has a flashlight and foregrip on the added bottom rail which are useful for reducing recoil and bringing some light into dark areas. Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories